With development of Internet, people are discussing a network centered on information content, that is, an information centric networking (Information centric networking, ICN for short hereafter), and a specific network architecture may be a named data network (Named Data Network, NDN for short hereafter) or a content centric networking (Content Centric Networking, CCN for short hereafter), etc.
In the above network architectures, when a data packet sent from a network node needs to go through at least one router to reach another network node, routing information may be obtained by matching with the router on a data packet transmission path, that is, a content name in a forwarding table (Forwarding Information Base, FIB) configured in the router. In the NDN, a domain name is generally used as the content name in the FIB.
However, in the prior art, a domain name may include a top level domain name, a second level domain name and a third level domain name, where there are 2×108 top level domain names, and if not only a top level domain name is included in the content name of the FIB, but also a second level domain name and a third level domain name are included therein, then a problem that the content name occupies large space will occur.